Reign
by 1Dlol
Summary: "Yes." A small voice said. Everyone stared at the little boy except for Rhian. Rhian smiled, placing her hand on the small boys cheek. Peter lifted a hand touched her face as well. She was the only one he could not mess with, for she was the once he changed the boy for. The boy Nemesis had wanted. *rating may change to M*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So the reason I'm posting this story is because I know I'll finish it because I already have like the first six chapters complete. I will post once a week, except I shall post three chapters tonight. Drake will be very OOC and the story line will be different, but trust me, it makes sense for the way I want this story to go. If it's not your thing, it's not your thing. Just don't hate. I'll send someone the beginning of the fourth chapter if they can guess what Rhian's disorder is. **

**The reason Drake is so OOC is because A, it fits better with the story line, and B, it shows a main point in the story. You may think it's stupid but I really think a normal Drake wouldn't be the best fit for this plot line. You'll see how it's different in later chapters, but I think you'll also see why it was different. **

**Enjoy!**

Drake had to hand it to her, she stayed on her feet longer than he'd ever have expected possible. She was strong, and hard headed. But quiet and peaceful at the same time. She could be violent and angry. But that wasn't of her own want. She was the exact opposite of Diana, which was why it was shocking they were so close.

Diana was taller, thin, and… definitely stacked. Boobs and a butt. Dark eyes and hair, caramel skin. A belly button piercing and holes in both ears. This girl was short and built like a gymnast. No boobs, but there was a butt. She had straight, light brown and blue eyes. Freckles and pale skin. Diana was loud and confident. This girl was quiet and insecure.

So when the teachers disappeared and Caine took over, Drake was shocked she resisted as long as she did. Diana, of course, had something to do with it. She was the only girl Diana had ever bonded with. So, in secret, Caine had demanded Drake go break the girl down, break her resilience.

Exactly what Drake did best. He had gotten up earlier to mix the cement. Stolen the freaks in the middle of the night. All of the girl's little followers. He encased their hands in blocks and placed bowls of food and water on the ground, where they would feed like dogs. Lined them up on the walk of the courtyard that led to the cafeteria.

She was walking down the hall when she saw it. She screamed in fury, anger, confusion. Diana was standing with her, eyes wide and mouth open. She was angry as well. Probably with Caine. She would know that he was demanding and had a massive ego. And this girl was throwing stones at his wall. Setting fire to his kingdom.

Funny how throwing stones was mentioned. She grabbed one by her foot and threw it at Drake. It hit him in the side of the head, scraping his temple. She ran forward, tackling Drake, rearing back her fist to punch him. Drake grinned, flipping them over and punching her. She spit in his face, shoving him to the side and standing up. Drake laughed.

All told, she fell in under three minutes. But Drake was expecting three seconds. When she woke, Diana explained what was going on, and the people whose hands were encased where planning to leave her, how Drake had done her a favor. The girl had nodded. She was placed under Drake's watch.

"Yo, Drake!" Caine swaggered into the garage that housed the cars of the Academy, which Drake had turned into his own headquarters. "Mallet! Where's Drake?" A kid with greasy hair looked up and pointed at the main door, which led into a workroom.

He opened the door to find Drake yelling at the girl. Caine couldn't remember her name, and frankly didn't care to try. She had her long hair tied into two braids and a bandana tied around her head. A long grease mark was smeared on her arm, and her icy blue eyes were hard as she looked at the ground, nodding at what Drake said. Seems that one of Caine's followers had the ability to persuade the mind, only slightly, but slightly was all they needed. Of course, once the girl's memory was altered, they shacked the kid up in a cement block and locked him in the basement. Couldn't have anyone altering Caine's thoughts.

She had her arms crossed. Her uniform, which was unflattering on even Diana, had been discarded in favor of a black cut off shirt, and her pink lacrosse shorts that were the same color as her bandana. She whipped her head towards Caine when he slammed the door shut behind him. Drake's voice cut off. The girl glared at Caine, and walked around Drake to the work station behind him. Drake glanced at her, before walking forward.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"We're set to be heading to Perdido in a day." Caine told him.

"Great." Drake said sarcastically. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're heading the police. And she-" he pointed at the girl, who bared her teeth at him, before clinking some metal together, "is still under your watch. So she's your second."

Drake just nodded and then turned around as the girl shouted, a grin in place on her face. Caine noted she had a nice smile, a happy one that showed off her bright teeth and lightened her eyes. It was cute. It was not Diana.

"Rhian?" Drake raised an eyebrow. "What?" That was her name, Caine remembered, he knew it wasn't as pretty as the name Diana.

She looked up at him, a knowing look on her face. She stood up and clicked something. Caine wondered what was happening. She hefted up a massive black block- no, not block. Rifle. Assault rifle.

"Turns out that this thing does work, but it was clogged up with bits and pieces from the headmaster's desk. Got it all out, greased the thing down, and bam! Told you I'd get it done Merwin. No need to focus on those wimpy handguns when you've got the grandfather right here." She said.

Drake grinned and held out his hand. She tossed him the gun. He slung it up onto his shoulder, braced his feet, and shot straight through the glass-less window on the door. It nailed the wall by Mallet's head. He nearly fainted. Caine had jumped a foot in the air at the noise. Rhian just smirked, wiping her hands on a towel and turning to Caine.

"Anything else?" She asked. Caine just snorted and walked out the room, hearing Drake and Rhian start to argue again.

"Let me see it!" Rhian shouted, leaning over to grab the gun from Drake's hands.

"No way princess!" Drake laughed, holding the rifle over her head. She was small, only five foot two, and Drake was much taller, standing six feet and three inches. It was an impressive height for a fourteen year old.

"I was the one that fixed it." She growled, clambering over a chair and lunging onto Drake's back.

"Then I'll let you ride up front tomorrow. You can have two other guns. This one is mine."

Rhian let go. "Any two?" She raised one eyebrow.

Drake nodded. "Any two."

She grinned and grabbed one of Drake's favorites, a small handgun. She tucked it into the waistband of her shorts and grabbed a regular old hunting rifle one would use to hunt small game, like birds. Drake glared at the gun tucked into her shorts, but huffed and let it slide.

"Let's close up for the day and get dinner." Drake said, heading out the door, Rhian right behind him.

"So I get shotgun of your car tomorrow, right?" Rhian said as they walked out the door. Drake just shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

When the time came, she did end up getting shotgun. Caine had wanted them all to wear their uniforms, but Drake denied it, saying the police should dress differently. Caine had vetoed that. Rhian sat, grumpy and relentlessly flipping through her CD. She was not happy to be back in the black skirt. Underneath she wore grey spandex. She wore a black tanktop beneath her ugly maroon sweater. Sneakers on her feet considering she would go right into patrolling. A black bandana on her head her hair tied up in a sloppy bun. One gun was held in place by a piece of fabric tied to her thigh. It was hidden by her skirt.

Drake grabbed her hand as she went to change to the next song on the CD. "You've not listened to a full song yet. Just because your thongs got you bothered, doesn't mean you have to bother me."

Rhian growled at him, baring her teeth. Caine leaned forward. "How do you know that she's wearing… you know." His voice cracked.

Drake laughed loudly. "I'm much better in the ladies department than you Caine."

Diana scoffed. "Yeah right. He walked in this morning to tell something to Rhi about their little workshop. He didn't knock and walked right in to see us changing."

"Did he see you?" Caine shouted, glaring at Drake.

"Oh please. He didn't see anything important on me. But Rhian had on only underwear. Luckily, he only saw her bare back because she was turned away from the door. And since it's Drake, he doesn't care enough that we were changing. He only gets off on the sight of blood."

Caine nodded.

"Here." Drake said, turning off the music. Caine clambered out the back, and Diana slid out of the car to go talk to people. Rhian fiddled with a pen, clicking it. "Stop it." Drake whispered. They weren't paying attention to Caine at all.

"Can't help it. I'm fidgety. I have to do something." Rhian said.

"Dear god, I'd rather you, like, play with my fingers or something rather than that noise." To his shock, she grabbed his hand and began tracing patterns.

"Tell me what you think I drew." She said. They continued with this until they heard Caine mention going into the church. Rhian and Drake slid easily from the car and followed the procession into the church. Drake walked up to stand on Caine's left side. Rhian, feeling the uncomfortable stares of the people of the town following her movements to the stage. She was one of the last and the bruises on her right forearm had caught the attention of the people. She practically hid behind Drake when she got onstage, not even reaching his shoulder as she watched Caine's speech.

No one could even see her, that was what she wanted. Her family had been from this small town, and her first boyfriend was in the crowd. She used to play lacrosse, the only sport that small school had, before getting kicked out of school for her behavior on and off the field. That had been in seventh grade, just two years ago. She grabbed the back of Drake's shirt, crinkling the starched white shirt, tucked neatly into his khakis.

She didn't hear Caine's speech as she locked eyes with her old boyfriend, she had dated him until the start of the new school year, when he had violently reacted to her snarking about the school nurse. Connie Temple had bothered her from day one, for reasons unknown. The boy she used to date was hanging by another kid that looked very familiar.

Caine began. "We need to work together. I think we should organize so that things aren't destroyed, and problems can be handled. I think our goal should be to maintain. So that once the barrier comes down, and once the disappeared people come back, they will find that we've done a pretty darn good job of keeping things together."

A small kid spoke up. "The captain is already maintaining." Drake snorted quietly. He muttered quietly to Rhian about the nerve of some kids.

Caine walked down the steps as he responded. "He's obviously done an excellent job. But it's a burden. Why should Captain Orc have to do all the work? I think we need a system, and I think we need a plan. Captain Orc, I'm sure you don't want to have to allocate food and care for the sick and keep the day care functioning, and read all the things you'd have to read, and write all the things you'd have to write, in order to establish a system here in Perdido Beach."

Rhian's eyes snapped towards two of the kids as they spoke in hushed tones. Drake noticed as well and shook his head at the two. "Dumb asses." He muttered. Rhian could only nod. No one spoke in Caine's speeches or else they may lose their life. These idiots needed to learn.

She came back to attention as the small boy from before protested once more. "Sayw hat now? I let it go by before, but are you saying Orc works for this guy, and some wimpy chick hiding behind his back?" He pointed at Drake and Rhian. Drake smirked, raising both eyebrows and Rhian glared harshly at the boy, her hand gripping Drake's forearm tightly. Drake flexed his arm as she clenched her fingers, attempting to control the anger threatening to spill out of her. "We don't work for anyone. Captain Orc doesn't work for anyone, or under anyone, or follow anyone's orders."

Rhian watched Caine crack his fingers. Orc stood up, as well as another idiot. They both held bats with nails crudely stuck in them. They could be ripped free by hand. Caine raised both hands to smooth his hair. Rhian released Drake's arm and tilted her head sideways. She stepped up next to him. She watched the crucifix fly through the air, as if brought forward by an invisible hand. It slammed into the boy next to Captain Orc. Rhian wanted to laugh at the stupid name. Caine dealt with someone nursing. Diana walked forward to whisper in Caine's ear. He nodded. "This meeting is adjourned till we can help our wounded friend… what is his name? Cookie?"


	3. Chapter 3

. Caine walked forward, Diana by his side. Drake and Rhian began forward, but stopped about halfway through. Rhian made a disgusted face at the face of a once comforting person to her right. His distinct, one friend syndrome, was still intact, and he was dressed as oddly eclectic, but strangely attractive way he always did. He tried to catch her eye. Rhian turned with Drake. "Oh, um, Captain Orc," She could hear him sneering, "Have your people- the ones who aren't injured- line up outside. We'll work our your… um, duties." He grinned. "Later."

He turned to walk out the door, Rhian quick to follow, after flashing a quick smile and wave.

When Orc had his people lined up, Drake snapped to give orders. Rhian had been informed earlier, so she was getting ready to go out. All of Orc's men were… well…. Boys. Teenage boys. And they all stared as she pulled off her maroon sweater, bearing the tight shirt she wore beneath. She tugged the skirt down, used to Drake and him not being affected at all.

She heard someone whistle at her, and whipped around, skirt pooled around her feet, baring the grey spandex beneath, before slipping on her lacrosse shorts, these ones a vibrant orange. . She found a bunch of boys staring at her. She pulled the gun from Drake's back pocket and clicked the safety on. Of course, these idiots wouldn't know the difference. She stepped forward and placed it against one of their heads.

"Do it again." She growled.

"Rhian!" She heard Drake snap. She just snarled in response. "Rhian!" He grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back and kicking her legs out. "Don't touch my stuff," He glared down at her.

"So that's how you handle her." The small boy from before, Howard, spoke again. "What's she like in the sack Drake?" This earned a round of laughter.

"Couldn't explain it to you considering you probably have no experience." Drake said. "Now, we get out and patrol. Keep in mind, Rhian is second only to me, and if I find her injured or something… you may end up dead. King's orders." He grinned. He released Rhian's arms. She stood, shaking out her arms. She turned away from the idiotic boys, walking out the door to begin her patrol in the center of the town. She heard Drake's last words. "I dare any of you to test her."

She couldn't use the cars as they were all over the place, but she found a bike and rode to the square. She walked right into the firehouse. "How is it here? Report in, firechief." She shouted up the rails.

Three boys dropped down. Sam Temple, son of the nurse at Coates. A small Hispanic boy with a big grin. And… she scowled. "Rhian?" He asked.

"I said fire chief, which you aren't." She snapped.

"Why are you with… that guy? What's wrong with him."

"Nothing worse than the average gunk you see at Coates. We're all a bit insane up there. But I came here for a status report."

"All's well and good." The Hispanic boy answered. Rhian nodded and turned away.

Suddenly a wailing voice shocked them all. They clambered to the noise. A girl was practically crawling on the ground, whispering for them to help her as three people advanced down the street. Rhian paid the girl no attention, glaring at Orc and two of his crew. She grabbed a metal stick, some sort of tool, and gripped it in her left hand.

Orc called out, "You want me to beat on you guys, I will!"

"What's going on here?" Sam asked. Rhian stepped back, leaning against the massive truck behind her. She observed the scene going on.

"You hit a girl man?" Edilio grimaced.

Rhian turned to the small girl groaning on the ground. She stepped forward, dragging her back and resting her against the wall. She grabbed a towel and held it to her head. "Hold this he-" She was cutoff at the sound of fighting. "For the love of God," she turned to see Sam and Eddie (Edilio) fighting with two other guys. Quinn was hanging back nervously, trying to stay out of the way.

She yelled out, "Stop it!" at the same time Drake's voice rang out, "Nobody move." Despite Drake's warning, Rhian stepped forward again, yanking Edilio back, shoving him to the wall.

Drake swaggered through the group of people. He grinned as Orc kept delivering kicks to Sam on the ground. Quinn and Edilio were moving to help, but Drake was already there. He grabbed Orc's hair and yanked him back, sending an elbow crashing into Orc's nose. "Which part of 'nobody move' did you not understand, Orc?" Rhian crossed her arms. Drake's eyes flickered to hers.

"He's too stupid to comprehend anything." Rhian replied. Orc yelled, coming up like a linebacker and charging at Rhian. She twirled to the side, slamming her fist into his back. She went to raise the metal bar, but Mallet had pulled her back as Drake stepped forward. He stuck his hand out to Rhian, "Give me that." She handed him over the stick. He nailed Orc in the ribs, the kidneys, and the side of the head. Orc collapsed.

"Now, how about you tell me what's going on here Mr. Fire Chief?" Drake asked, handing the bat back to Rhian. She took it and watched the scene from behind Drake.

"I think Orc hit her?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So I wasn't going to let him do it again."

"It didn't look to me like you were getting ready to rescue anyone." Drake grinned.

"Looked to me like you were about to get your head knocked off your shoulders." Rhian chimed in. Drake pinched her side once. _Quiet. _She huffed, tracing letters on his back. _Make me. _

Someone from the crowd shouted out, "Bette wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Shut up!" Drake snapped. He pointed at Chaz. "You. Explain what this is about."

"That girl was doing something." He pointed at Bette. "She was using the power." Rhian saw how Sam perked at this, seeming interested.

"Why," Drake said sweetly, "Whatever can you possibly mean, Chaz?"

"Nothing!"

Someone else from the crowd spoke out, "She was doing a magic trick. She wasn't hurting anyone."

"I told her to stop." Orc rumbled. Rhian glared at him as he lumbered to his feet.

"Orc is deputy sheriff," you had to be stupid to miss his sarcasm, "So when he tells someone to stop doing something wrong, they have to stop. If this girl refused to obey, hey, I guess she got what she deserved."

"You don't have the right to beat on people."

"Someone has to keep people in check." Rhian stood on her toes, peeking up behind Drake's shoulder.

"It isn't you!" Quinn shouted. "You're always hiding behind him."

Drake tilted his head. "She's not hiding you idiot. I'm standing here to block her from you, not because she needs protection, but because you all do."

"Hush." Rhian hissed. "Back on to the point!" She said sternly. "Chaz, give the fire station the new rules. If you all have any questions, you can take it up with me later, or with Caine."

She stormed out. Drake was quick to follow her. "Hey!" Quinn grabbed her arm. He shouldn't have done that. She turned, her fist aimed for his head. She landed one solid punch before Drake had her arms locked behind her, her feet kicking at his legs, but Drake was steady.

"Don't touch me! I'll fucking rip your head off!" She shrieked, trying to shake Drake off. "Get off Drake!" She shook, kicking her leg back, trying to land a solid kick. Drake sighed, flipping her up bridal style, locking his arms, one around her arms and torso, the other around her legs. "Drake Merwin, get off of me!" She jerked. "I will kill all of you!"

Drake began to walk away. "I told you I was here for your protection. I suggest you don't provoke her again."

"Put me down." Rhian breathed heavily.

"No." Drake said.

"Put me down Drake." But Rhian was yawning halfway through her sentence. Drake just shook his head. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, turning into his side. Drake just shook his head. Rhian breathed deep. Drake, for all his twisted ways, had a comforting smell of firewood and fall nights. And Drake, for all his twisted ways, liked the feeling of another person against his side, one he knew had his back.

"Isn't that sweet." Diana smirked as Drake set Rhian in her bed. "The sadist developed feelings for someone." She prowled forward. "It's not cute, however, that this someone, is my best friend." She jabbed a finger into his chest.

Rhian's eyes were opened, Drake could see her anger rising, but Diana was facing away from her. "You think you can control her?" Diana shouted.

Drake locked eyes with Rhian over Diana's shoulder. "At least I didn't give Caine permission to alter my best friend's memories."


	4. Chapter 4

The effect was immediate. Many people would be upset, or angry, but because of who she was, Rhian was murderous.

"Bitch!" She shouted, lunging for Diana's hair. "You did what?" She grabbed it and yanked Diana to the ground. She grappled with the taller girl. She managed to pin Diana down, despite her height disadvantage. She pinned Diana's hands down with her feet, her knees on Diana's shoulders. An arm to her throat. "What did you do?" Her face was inches from Diana's.

"I did no-"

"Liar!" Rhian shouted, punching the ground by Diana's head.

"Why aren't you mad at him too?" Diana cried, looking at Drake.

"He never lied to me. He always told me the truth! He told me about encasing their hands. He said I would hate him in the future. He was always feeling guilt. He said he hurt people and enjoyed it. Do you know what it's like to have your head messed with Diana? You fucking whore!" Rhian shouted, her hand curling into a fist and nailing Diana in the nose. "Bitch." She snarled.

"He was the one that did it!" She pointed at Drake. "He did it!"

Rhian laughed. "Yeah. I can believe that." She said. "You idiot. Do you think I don't know he is capable of something like that? Do you think I don't know that he's only doing Caine's bidding?" Rhian rolled her eyes. "He made promises and kept them. Not always the best, but he kept them. That's more than you." Rhian stood up. Drake stepped forward.

"Get out of here Diana. Caine needs you." He said.

"I never told you anything." Drake said, staring at Rhian over the steaks Drake had grilled, and the potatoes she had cooked.

"Drake." She said. She grabbed his hand. _I didn't have to hear you say it aloud. I heard it here. I can hear people's thoughts about me when I make contact. And it wasn't your thoughts I heard. It was Caine's. Diana's. Never yours. _Drake was transfixed, staring at her eyes. _You… you don't let me in. I can't hear anything, even now. From you I can only get hints of emotion… and even then they're so vague I have to guess at them. I don't know if you can even hear me. It's that way with very few people. Those with strong minds, I think. Probably not. I don't know. Sam Temple was one. Connie was another. But... _She trailed off. She blinked as Drake's hand came up to touch her face.

His eyebrows drew together. "Can you hear me now?" He asked. "My thoughts?" She shook her head. Her hand raised to his on her face. She closed her eyes, concentrating. Then she gasped.

_"What should we do with her?" Drake asked, prodding her prone form. _

_ "Leave her here. Tie her up and throw her in the lake." Caine said, flicking his fingers back and forth._

_ "We can't do that." Drake said. "I'll take her. Just… make her like me or something. Or be nice to me." He turned to a whimpering mess of a kid that had grabbed Drake's leg and wouldn't let go. "You can do that, right?" He nodded. "Then do it." Drake said. "I'll be in the headmaster's office if you need me." He walked out. _

_ "Where are you going?" Diana shouted. _

_ Drake stopped, his shoulders hunched up. "I'm not watching this."_

_ "And why not?" Diana asked._

_ "Because I wouldn't like having my memories messed with, and I'm not watching it happen to someone else." _

Rhian looked at him. "Drake…" She trailed off. "What did he do?"

Drake shook his head, looking up with tears. "He changed me. He…. I don't know. But… it's all gone, it's all pretend. That boy… did something." Rhian got up and walked over grabbing his chin, making him look up at her. She just shook her head.

"What was that kid's name?" She asked him.

"Peter. Peter Ellison."

Rhian ran upstairs to change. She tugged on some jeans and dug around for a clean shirt. She grabbed the first one she saw and pulled it over her head, not stopping to check it when she ran to the front door.

"Nice shirt." Drake laughed.

"Huh?" She looked down. A flush crept over her cheeks. "Oh." She was wearing one of Drake's white undershirts that he wore around the house. Drake laughed before walking next to her and opening the door. He gestured. Rhian curtsied.

"After you princess." He smirked.

Rhian knocked on the door of a tall white house. Astrid, a tall blonde girl, with a soft smile and calculating eyes opened the door. She went to slam it shut when she saw who it was. Rhian jammed her foot in the door. "Open up, Ellison." She said.

"Sam! Sam!" She heard frantic screaming.

Rhian groaned at the pressure on her foot. Drake pushed the door open with one hand. "We're only here to talk." He said.

"Yeah right!" Astrid shouted, grabbing her little brother's hand. He was an innocent looking boy, small for the tender age of nine. (*1)

Sam came barreling down the stairs. "Drake!" He shouted, grabbing a baseball bat from the wall.

"We're just here to talk, Sammy boy." Drake grumbled.

Rhian put a small hand on Drake's arm. _Trust me, I got this. _He nodded.

"Astrid. Your brother… he… changes people."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean." Astrid shouted.

Rhian ignored her and held out a hand to Peter. "May I?" She asked.

"What are you-" Astrid began to protest. She was cut off by a smaller voice.

"Yes." A small voice said. Everyone stared at the little boy except for Rhian. Rhian smiled, placing her hand on the small boys cheek. Peter lifted a hand touched her face as well.

For fifteen minutes they stood like that. A smile broke onto Rhian's face. Peter smiled softly and nodded, dropping his hand. Rhian kept her's to his face, her palm cradling his face. "Drake." She whispered. "Come here." Drake walked forward. "He… he won't touch you for fear of doing more than he already has… but… come here. I can send his thoughts to you." She whispered. Drake knelt and shut his eyes. He felt the sensation of falling.

_Drake Merwin. My name is Peter. You were changed a year before you came to Coates. You remember not being that way all the time. I simply reversed the damage done, the damage created by the same thing that caused the FAYZ. The Darkness. Nemesis. But… I fear I did not just change that. I.. gave you an ability, one I did not mean to. I will not take it back, it could kill you. I can show you how to use it. _

_ "Yes." Drake whispered. _

_ Let me show you…._

_ His eyes opened to see Rhian smiling at his side. Drake smiled back. Rhian touched his face, and then backed away. Peter stood in front of him. He held up his hand. Drake mirrored his movement._

_ A small wave rippled in the air. Drake's eyes widened. Rhian gasped. In front of their eyes, Drake's arm changed into a whip. Drake shouted. His arm changed back. _

_ Use it wisely. You can change at will._

Drake opened his eyes. Rhian was staring at him, her mouth opened in surprise. "What happened?" Sam asked.

Rhian shook her head. "He's amazing." She said, looking at Peter. Peter nodded. _He is. _Rhian smiled. "Maybe I didn't mean that one." She said, her voice soft. _You did. _"Maybe." _Rhian. Please. You and Drake sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. _She laughed quietly.

"Petey?" Astrid shouted.

Rhian winced as Peter's sensory overload hit her. "Don't speak so loud. Get a covering for your hair." She told Astrid.

"Maybe you should leave!" Astrid turned away.

Rhian shook her head. She was trying something new. She sent a calm scene to Peter. A room in dull black and whites. One full of pictures. A dark room. The one at Coates, where she did photography. Peter smiled. She lifted her hand from his face.

She walked over to Sam. "Sam." She said. "Give me your hand." He complied, sending her a look. "Sam. It's just… I need to…" She closed her eyes. "Nothing. Not a damn thing." She growled in frustration. She turned to Drake. "I can't hear one thing and I don't get why!" But then… a flash. Not Sam's memory. One he didn't know existed. Nor did she. "Sam…. Where you born…." She shook her head dropping her hand. "No way." Drake grabbed her hands. "Rhi?" he whispered.

"Drake… it's Caine… it's him." She said,


	5. Update On Story

I'm kind of unhappy with how this story has gotten absolutely no response what-so-ever so I'm just going to leave it be for another week and if the response to it hasn't changed in that time, I will be sorry to say that I may have to reconsider this story and if I will continue it.

Sorry.

Best Regards.


End file.
